


Paint Job

by Bumblesquee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character Design Changes, Domesticity???, Fluff ??, M/M, Robutt Flirting, w/e it's robutts who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblesquee/pseuds/Bumblesquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron acquires a new paint job and wants to know Prime's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loomily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loomily/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Paint Job中文版](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463613) by [assisapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple)



> :O this was written for my very best friend, whose birthday is today (12/26)!! we've been friends since 1905 and she's the best person to be around and i love her v v much!! she means a lot to me and i know a dumb little ficlet/drabble couldn't express that but i'm trying. :3c

It was terribly hot when Optimus woke up.  
  
The air inside the berthroom was stifling and a bit muggy; it made his plating unlatch ( _tchk; schnk; hissss..._ ) and lift to vent out the warmer air. His internal clock flashed that it was only near Jasper's evening time — meaning he had slept all day. With a small intake, Optimus groggily sat up right as the berthroom door slammed open.  
  
"Optimus, I'm glad you're finally awake!" Megatron had a crafty grin on his faceplates, the one Optimus recognized as the one usually present when Megatron did something he shouldn't have. The former leader practically sauntered over to the berth and seated himself beside Optimus, taking one of his servos within his own.   
Optimus almost squinted at Megatron, partially from the fact that he was still groggy from a long recharge...but also because something was different about Megatron, and Optimus wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. The red and blue mech reset his optics twice but his Terror remained looking the same.  
  
The light silver color of Megatron's plating was no more —  instead, it was now a new, sleek black color. It was impossibly dark, darker than black should have been, Optimus thought, and upon focusing his optics, he saw that any previous scratches or scrapes had been filled in and smoothed out. Any grime from eons of being alive had been scrubbed away. The lustrous shine of a wax job twinkled at Optimus almost as pridefully as Megatron's optics did.  
  
"So?" Megatron squeezed his love's servo gently, his grin only getting larger. "What do you think, my love?" He shifted closer, allowing a closer view of his denta, which looked awfully sharper than they did before.   
Optimus leaned back a little, optics trailing over Megatron's entire frame. It was shocking, to say the least. It was almost like looking at an entirely different mech: cleaner, sleeker, newer and yet entirely the same as before. Different but not entirely bad... "I think it is a good look for you, Megatron," Optimus nodded his helm forward slightly before raising an optic ridge. "But why would you change?"  
  
The question seemed to hit Megatron with a little more shock than he expected. His faceplates, briefly, reflected an expression of self-assessment, why  _did_ he?, before the assured confidence returned to mask it. "I imagined a new look would help write the new beginning, now that the war is over," Megatron paused for a fraction of a second, "As if we're starting over with a clean slate."  
  
Optimus immediately smiled at the response. He couldn't help it; this new beginning had softened some of the former warlord's sharper edges, and it was a stunning change. Lifting a servo, Optimus cupped the side of Megatron's helm and brushed a digit over his lower lip plating. "It is very fitting for you, Megatron. You look like a brand new mech."  
  
The darker mech parted his lip plates and tilted his helm down so that Optimus' finger scraped gently across the tips of Megatron's denta — and the Prime startled slightly,  _Primus_ those were sharp and that realization was doing something mighty familiar to his interface array. The berthroom was suddenly much warmer than it had been before.  
"I knew you would like it," A sly smile had made its way onto the black mech's expression and he trailed a single clawed digit down Optimus' chassis slowly. Megatron leaned back and the next words, he purred so smoothly:  
  
"Now, would you like to see what _else_ is new?"

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday u little shit, you're getting closer to paying taxes.


End file.
